Things That Go Bump In The Night
by chibi fighter
Summary: (Requested by Bluewolfbat) This is what happens when you give a Pikachu bedsheets...


A/n: Hi everyone chibi here! Before I start I just want to say this fanfic was requested by Bluewolfbat. I'm always open for request fics so if you want me write something PM me and if it complies with my guidelines and the prompt has potential I'll write it. Anyways on with the fic! I own nothing!

Things that go bump in the night

"Ash it's getting dark out I think we should stop at a hotel for the night."

Ash whirled around to face Misty.

"Come on Misty the next towns only 4 hours away. We can make it right Pikachu…Pikachu?"

Ash turned his head to see his electric mouse friends was half-asleep on his shoulder.

"I think Pikachu agrees with me," Misty said with a smirk.

"Well I'm sure Brock knows we can make it before it gets to dark right Brock?"

Brock, who was looking at a map, looked up at the mentioning of his named.

"I have to agree with Misty on this one Ash. Were all exhausted and it's never a good idea to overwork yourself or your Pokémon.

Ash let out a sigh. He was starting to regret accepting the mission Professor Oak gave them. What was that mission exactly? Apparently a rumor was going around that there was a Pokémon that was native to the Sinnoh region was spotted and he wanted Ash to check it out since searching for it could take a couple days and he couldn't leave all the Pokémon at the lab alone. To help with the search Ash got in touch with Misty and Brock since they lived in the Kanto region.

To make matters worse Ash didn't bring that much money nor did he bring a sleeping bag and it would take too long to travel to the nearest Pokémon center.

"Alright fine let find a hotel."

Misty let out a cheer of success as they made their way to find the nearest hotel.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Here are your key's sir," The hotel employee said handing Ash a set out keys.

"Thank you."

"What hotel room are we?" Misty asked.

"Room…113."

"113!" Someone exclaimed.

Ash, Misty and Brock turned around to see an old lady staring at them.

"Is there a problem miss?" Brock asked.

"Room 113 is haunted! The last group of people who went in there never came out alive!"

"What? Are you serious?" Misty asked starting to get creeped out. Over the years she had developed a fear of not just bugs but also ghosts.

"Misty please! There's no ghost haunting this place!" Ash scoffed his pride and stubbornness getting the better of him.

"Hey Ash maybe we should try another hotel," Brock suggested. Although he wouldn't admit it he was a bit creeped out as well.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out too! This lady is just trying to scare us."

"Humph! Fine then! You've been warned!" The woman said as she picked up her bags and went inside an elevator to go back to her room.

After two minutes of the two gym leaders trying to persuade they're friend they finally gave up and followed him to the supposedly haunted room 113.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Brock exclaimed.

Room 113 was giant! It had 3 bedrooms, 1 and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a balcony that showed a perfect view of the pool outside with Brock liked very much for obvious reasons. (A/n: *Cough* bikini's *Cough*)

Misty walked into her room and was pleasantly surprised to see it was fairly big.

"It seems wrong that I'll be sharing this whole room by myself…I know!"

Misty pulled a poke ball out of her bag and pressed the button on it.

"Come on out Togekiss."

"Toge!" Togekiss exclaimed.

After Misty's Togepi evolved into Togetic she had released it the live with the other Togepi in the mirage kingdom. On her 13th birthday however he came back and not even 2 months later evolved into Togekiss when he decided he wanted to become stronger for Misty. Ever since then they've been closer than ever.

"Look like you won't be sleeping in your poke ball tonight," Misty giggled as she rested a hand on her Pokémon's head as it let out a chirp of approval.

The three humans and two Pokémon hung out until it was decided they should all go to bed. So with a goodnight each trainer went to the bedroom they chose.

*Later that night*

Pikachu opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around from the foot of Ashes bed. He had heard a strange noise that woke him up and-

Ash suddenly let out a loud snore that slightly startled the small electric Pokémon.

Oh that's who probably woke him up. Pikachu was about to go back to sleep as he dismissed the noise figuring it was Ash when he realized he was the only one awake. That meant if there was ketchup in the fridge Ash couldn't stop him from having the whole bottle. Ash never let him eat the whole bottle. He kept saying it would give him a stomach-ache, although Pikachu highly doubted that. He had survived Ashes cooking before he was sure a bottle of ketchup wouldn't hurt him. As Pikachu went to jump out of the bed he didn't realize his foot was tangled with one of the bed sheets causing him to trip and fall on the ground and in turn causing the bed sheet to fall on top of him making it hard for him to see.

The thump sound Pikachu made when he fell on the ground of course woke Ash up.

"Huh? Pikachu where'd you go?" Ash mumbled out tiredly. Although he intended to say that it soundly more like a moan.

"Cha…" Ash heard the bed sheet say.

Ash pieced together in his tired mind that Pikachu must have gotten tangled with bed sheets and got covered with them. So he got out of bed and crawled under the sheets to get the yellow mouse.

'These sheets are a lot bigger than they look," Ash thought as the noticed even with an electric mouse caught in it the sheets still concealed his entire body.

 ***meanwhile***

Togekiss was sleeping peacefully when he heard a sudden thump jolting him awake.

Togekiss had no idea what it was. Some may say it was nothing to worry about but he didn't want to take any chances. He looked over to his trainer who was still sound asleep before gliding out of the room.

Togekiss peaked out from the corner of where he heard the thump come from only to have something thrown on him blocking his vision.

"Toge!" He exclaimed as his wings got tangled whatever it was and landing and something soft and moving…wait moving?!

Togekiss started to frantically struggled to try and escaped whatever was entangling him.

"Toge!" He cried out terrified.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Misty's eye's flung open.

"Togekiss?!" She cried out looking around.

Her Togekiss was nowhere in sight but she swore she had just heard him cry out.

Where could he have gone off too? She suddenly remembered the old lady in the lobby talking about the room being haunted.

'What if the ghost got my Togekiss?'

Misty shook her head dismissing the though.

'No you're just being silly Misty. There's no way this room is haunted.'

The gym leader suddenly heard a moan come from somewhere outside her room.

"Was that a-"

The moan was heard again and she jumped.

"Calm down Misty it's not a ghost. Just open the door find Togekiss and go back to bed there's nothing to be afraid of," Misty told herself. Still she could help but feel a wave of terror swell up inside her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Toge!"

Brock shot up from his dream. He was dreaming he was surrounded by a dozen nurse Joy's when he heard a Pokémon cry out.

"Hm…strange…that Pokémon sounded a lot like…Togekiss!" Brock gasped as he ran out of the room worried that one of his friends Pokémon got hurt.

He opened the door and ran out and almost had a collision with said red-head whose Pokémon well-being he was worried about.

"Misty what's going on? Where's Togekiss?"

"I'm not sure. I heard Togekiss cry out followed by a couple moans. You don't think the ghost that old lady was talking about got him do you?"

Suddenly they heard a moan.

Misty and Brock froze. There was that noise again. They heard the moan again and realized it was coming from the room next to Brocks.

"We've got to leave now! I'll go wake up Ash!"

Before Brock could go Misty grabbed him by the scruff of his Pj's.

"We can't leave. Togekiss could be in there."

Gathering all the courage Misty put a shaky hand on the door knob and opened the door and let out a terrified shriek which Brock did as well.

There they saw what seemed to be a ghost moving around on the floor.

"AAAAAAAA! GHOST!"

The "ghost" let out of muffled scream and started moving rapidly. The far left side of the blanket didn't seem to like this however for it started letting out sparks of electricity.

"Pikachu!"

Suddenly jolts of electricity started coursing through everyone's body as they were shocked by the "ghost."

Misty ran toward the ghost and pulled out a stick and closed her eyes.

"Give me back my Togekiss you evil demon!"

Suddenly Ashes head popped out from the right side of the sheets. However Misty didn't see since her eyes were closed and ended up smacking Ash in the head.

"OW! What the heck Misty!"

Brock upon hearing this flicked on a light switch and Misty opened her eyes.

"Huh? Ash? What are you doing? Why were you pretending to be a ghost?!" Misty demanded to know.

"What are you talking about," Ash asked as he was now starting to feel scared. Don't get him wrong Misty was one of his best friends but to be honest when she was mad she became sort of terrifying.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! Why else would you be moaning, under the bed-"

Misty was suddenly cut off by what sounded like an upset Pikachu.

"Misty whatever you were about to say has to wait! Pikachu's still tangled in the bed sheets."

That's when the realization hit Misty. Boy did she feel like idiot and although she hated to admit it a jerk.

After 2 minutes Ash was somehow able to free Pikachu from his white prison.

"Pikachu you're alright," Ash said relieved as he hugged his little buddy.

"Pika!"

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't realize you were just trying to help out Pikachu," Misty said solemnly bowing her head down in shame.

"Oh don't worry about it Misty I'm used to it by now."

"Yeah….wait a….hey!"

Before Misty could start yelling at Ash Brock intervened.

"Guys aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! Togekiss were are you?"

"Toge…" Replied a weak voice from one of the bed sheets.

Misty untangled it to reveal a very weak Togekiss.

"Oh no! It must have been from when Pikachu shocked you!"

Togekiss let out a pitiful whimper.

Ash went over to his bag and pulled out a sitrus berry and a Cheri berry and handed them to his female friend.

"Here the Sitrus should heal him and the Cheri should cure him if he's paralyzed."

"Thank you Ash," Misty said accepting the two items. "Here you go Togekiss eat up."

Togekiss raised his head and ate both berries and in a matter of seconds he felt a lot better.

"Toge!" He chirped out.

"There good as new," Misty said smiled as she hugged the winged Pokémon.

"Guys we better get back to bed. We got a big day ahead of us," Brock advised.

"I guess you're right. Good night Ash. Good night Brock," Misty yawned as she and her Togekiss left the room.

"Good night Misty, Good night Togekiss."

"Good night Ash."

"Good night Brock."

After Brock left Ash fixed his bed turned off the light and layed down next to Pikachu draping and arm over him to make sure he didn't fall off the bed or get tangled in the sheets again.

He tried to fall back asleep but he couldn't. Something about what Misty said confused him. He didn't let out a moan when he was under the sheets. However as he dwelled on this he soon found himself drifting in the sleep…

 **Meanwhile…**

The old lady from the lobby entered room 113 and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Dang kids! I told them to stay out of this room but they just don't listen. I thought my moaning would scare them out for sure!"

The old lady let out what sounded like an angry sigh before disappearing into thin air.

A/n: I really hoped you liked it Bluewolfbat I worked really hard on it. To anyone else who may be reading I hope you enjoyed and see you all later!


End file.
